Fusion - One shots
by whatsthisaboot
Summary: A series of one-shots about SU fusions. Probably mostly going to be between canon characters (though not always canon fusions). Feel free to request pairings!
1. Chapter 1 - BisPearl

It didn't happen often. In fact, as of lately, this was the first time in a long while. Though, no matter how long it had been, they always fell into this as if it were a routine. Hands knew where to go, like chess pieces on the board, their moves planned out ahead of time. Feet planted themselves rhythmically along the ground. And yet, this still all felt so new to them. They were still learning each time their skin touched or the syncopation of their minds moulded together. It felt right. It felt like love.

Strength. That was a word she came back to time and time again. A word she never saw to describe herself as. No, that was a word for other people in her life. Her leader, the one who inspired and began this uprising. Her good friend, the one who had love to spare, even when she was still figuring her own self out. Her lover, the one who seemed to disembody enemies with a mere touch and a grin. She saw herself as graceful, precise, calculated, almost fragile. But not strong, no. She needed the help of others to make herself feel strong. She needed Bismuth.

And now, the larger woman's hands along her waist and her wooly locks falling along her shoulders, she had what she wanted. What she needed. All her precision and skill was put to use as Bismuth spun her around, twirling her with ease and dancing along with her. Little things changed about their dance each time it was performed; a side step instead of a sashae, a spin in place of a hop, sometimes the dance lasting much longer than before, or even much shorter. As long as they stayed in contact with each other, that was what mattered. Bismuth picked her up carefully by her waist, giving her a spin before holding her close and kissing her. It was magical. Almost as magical as their physical forms seemed liquescence, blending with one another.

Light flashed, gemstones intertwined, and like that it was all over. She stood in the dark cave, opening her eyes before stretching all four of her arms individually. This still felt so alien to the both of them, still felt so unnatural to be two being in a part of one being. It was like they were gone. Like their original forms had just vanished while this one had appeared. Their entirety on this planet vanished to make this, Rainbow Topaz.

Their bodies coalesce like this made a new gem, her hair long and fuzzy, tied back into a loose bun. Her skin was a light pale blue, her arms toned and long like the rest of her body. She liked being herself, as now she was bigger than the other strong gems. She was so tall in fact that she had to crouch in Bismuth's normally perfectly sized workspace.

RT grinned, hugging herself and letting her eyes close in glee. She had to give this time before showing the others. They could never know. This was their secret.

She had to unfuse soon, before their team returned and questioned their absence. RT sighed in the realisation, looking down at her four hands and closing them gently into giant fists. It was time to go. Time to be rid of this form for who knows how long and fight along the battlefield separately. To only spare passing longing glances or a hug that lasted a second too long. They never liked leaving.

Unfusing was probably the only bad thing about this experience. The cold vulnerability while they broke apart from their larger form, the light flashing once more and their gems asunder. She felt almost nude, exposed in a way that she couldn't really explain but the feeling felt so familiar that she was able to remember it so vividly as they gently broke apart. She wondered if someone as strong and brilliant as Bismuth felt the same way. Certainly not. A woman as unyielding and strategical, someone as seemingly perfect as Bismuth couldn't feel so petty as she felt at that moment… right?

They ended the unfusing process with her in Bismuth's arms, caressing the larger face lovingly. Everything they did together was gentle and lovely and so graceful, it was as if they were performing. And that's exactly what made this so good. The knowing love that they shared and the unbreakable force that drew them together back to moments like this time and time again. At moments it was frightening. Finishing sentences for each other, the dread of having to be away from one another for longer than a day, and even the sheer anxiety that went along with them out onto the battlefield side by side. It was torture. And yet, they still found themselves sitting in moments like this one, holding each other and saying nothing, as just their presence was enough to quell the mounting worry that came along with their relationship. That's what made them so attuned with one another. Their imperfections. Nobody was perfect, but even if she was just a Pearl, she had her Bismuth to bring out the things she was good at all by herself.


	2. Chapter 2 - LapiDot

_Edit: I apologise for the late update! I've been busy and haven't really found myself able to write as much as I'd like to ;; With that said, here is a sort've rushed LapiDot fusion!_

The sun was shining, the hot beams beating down on the two alien life forms sitting in their little TV-watching car. The cool breeze gently rustling the leaves of trees was what kept them from overheating and let them enjoy the calm of being outdoors on this beautiful planet.

It was summer, meaning that today was actually lucky to not be scorching the gems, who were used to colder climates. Lapis was used to being at the bottom of the ocean where it was freezing, while Peridot was more used to being either indoors or within large temperature controlled ships. But today was perfect. It was just cool enough to keep them comfortable, but warm enough that they weren't frigid.

They didn't have the television on, they were just laying on the seating in the car, lounging around the lazy Sunday afternoon. Peridot sighed with a smile, unconsciously cuddling up to Lapis. Lapis in return, with a blush and a smile to retaliate, wrapped an arm around the smaller green gem. Perfect.

Peridot felt herself overcome with warmth, like a pleasant tingling and loving feeling bubbling up inside of her and spreading along her physical form. It radiated from her chest and into her throat, spreading down to her feet and along her arms as well. She wasn't used to "Earth emotions" and therefore was frightened by most of them, but this one was good. It felt like she was fluidic. Almost as if her physical form was melting, her entire being lighting up in the most tranquil way, she felt as if she was moulding into… something else.

No longer did she feel as if she was Peridot. Her train of thought was changing, almost like she was reading Lapis's mind as well as her own. It was odd, a strange sensation indeed. She had never experienced this warmth and… love that she felt for the other gem. Was this… fusion?

Her mind raced, and she could tell that Lapis was nervous as well, but it wasn't just her and Lapis anymore. Her thoughts combined with the other gem's, her mind suddenly wasn't just her own mind, it felt like she was a new person. And she was. She was now an entirely different being, and she didn't even know what had happened.

The new gem looked down upon herself. She was a bit larger than the two she was made from, therefore not quite fitting in the TV car as well as she would have as two individuals. Her four arms stretched, gingerly touching along new skin and strange clothing. Two hands found their ways to two gems, one on the neck and the other on the forehead. It was made of the same mineral, but it was different in a way.

Thinking about all of this made her head spin. She sat back and sighed. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, she felt… happy. Happier than neither Lapis or Peridot had felt in a long time. It was nice. The bubbling feeling radiated along her large form and spread itself evenly and lovingly along her limbs and helped clear her head. This wasn't half bad. They may have to do this more often...


	3. Chapter 3 - GarnetRose

_Edit: sorry this one is kinda... sad.. I just really needed this._

It wasn't weird for her. No, she had done this plenty of times. In fact, she was almost always in this situation, and yet, this was completely alien to her. Garnet's mind spun, her hand clutched at her chest. Rose was the one who supported her. Rose was the one who believed in her. So why didn't Garnet believe in herself now?

Her hand was hesitant and shaky as it placed itself in the larger woman's. Her breath quickened with each step of the ritualistic dance and her vision fuzzed each time she had to look towards Rose Quartz. This was not normal. It didn't feel normal. But she didn't hate it.

Curiosity bested the gem and she continued with the dance, even getting a surge of bravery, enough to place a gentle hand on Rose's waist. Rose chuckled and made Garnet's face heat up. It wasn't romantic in the slightest, and yet Garnet could compare the friendly love she had for this woman to the love she herself was made from. Something that you can't acquire from first sight or accidental meeting. It was something that had to be built. Something that required care and hard work. Something that hurt, but at the same time was such an uplifting feeling that they pushed through the pain, only to be met with smiles and loving embraces.

It made Garnet feel sick, and she stopped the dance, her gems dulling as she turned away from Rose. Rose, in turn, reached for Garnet, only to have her pull away.  
"Garnet, is something wrong?" came the worried voice. It was soothing. So caring and genuinely concerned that it made soft tears well up in Garnet's eyes and a heavy pulling sensation form in her chest. She slowly turned to the other. She felt the tears grow too heavy for her eyes, and vanished her visor as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Rose… Why do we love? Why do feelings work the way they do and make us stop what we want to do? I want to fuse with you, but it feels… not right. Like I'm going against everything Ruby and Sapphire were told. It's… too much." She cried, unable to look Rose in the eyes as she sobbed silently.

Rose Quartz… chuckled. And then laughed. It almost made Garnet feel offended. She should have felt offended, but instead she couldn't help but crack a small smile in return. It confused her.

"Garnet. It won't always make sense. You won't always know these things. Things confuse us and they scare us and we cry. And we hurt. And we love. And sometimes, we love in different ways, sometimes that love is scary or not good for us, and sometimes we can't function because we feel it so strongly. But we keep going because we know, it's all gonna be worth it. We keep going and we keep loving the people we do in different ways because we all hang on to that small string of hope that they'll love us back." Rose knelt, taking both of Garnet's hands into hers and looking into the fusion's eyes. "You're made of that hope. You, Garnet, are made from the dreams and ambitions of two lovers who said they can do it. And who said 'I love you too'. And Garnet, I love you. I love you, Amethyst loves you, Pearl loves you. We all love you, despite your weird feelings, and your confusions, and all of our problems as well. We may not always know how things work or how to make them work, but we do know that we love. We love, and we work, and we try. You don't have to do the things you think are necessary to show your love, for as long as you're still trying and still living, we know you love us. We know you still care. And we know that we'll do anything for you."

Garnet broke down, falling into Rose's arms and letting the larger woman hold her as she let out her feelings through the tears that fell to the ground. Rose smiled, holding her tighter, and carried her back to the cave.


	4. Chapter 4 - JaspRose

_This chapter is a lot longer and later than I had intended so I do apologise;; but I hope you enjoy!_

Rose was strong. Jasper knew this. A beautiful, strong woman, probably even stronger than Jasper. Stronger than Jasper in many ways, actually. In her eyes, Rose was the perfect quartz soldier. Elegant and well mannered, collected and kind. Perfect, in her eyes. Of course, nobody was perfect, not even this gorgeous Rose Quartz. Not even the one she cared for the most.

Rose was a free mind, that was her first fatal flaw. She liked to tell people to do it their own way, which of course is no proper way to do things. If everyone did it their way, no job would ever get done. How were the diamonds supposed to run an empire with a bunch of free spirits? Rose spoke out of turn a lot, a rather stupid move for such an intelligent woman, Jasper thought. But the most heinous of all, was the sinful way she looked at Jasper and offered to sneak away from their watch duty.

"Are you insane, Rose? You know what'll happen if we step out of line. They'll shatter us and replace us without even blinking." She whispered, carefully looking around to be sure they were alone. She couldn't help but blush as Rose chuckled quietly.

"That's the fun part. C'mon! You ever fused with a Rose Quartz before~?" Rose purred back just as quietly.

Jasper didn't know why but her chest tightened and her knees weakened. If her brain had been working properly, she wouldn't have taken Rose's hand and would have stayed at her post rather than running off to an abandoned temple. The Bismuths were doing renovations on the place, but they couldn't work on this specific area for another few hundred years at least. They had to finish the library first.

Rose gently removed her armour, laughing at how tense and shy Jasper was. Jasper, on the other hand, avoided looking at Rose altogether. She couldn't believe she let her own colleague talk her into this. Rose seemed to glide over and smiled warmly, the kind of smile that made Jasper's face heat and her mind spin. They were really doing this, weren't they?

"If you really don't want to do this, we don't have to. I don't want to fuse with you against your will. Fusion is something that two gems do together, something that they do when they feel comfortable with it. Fusion should never be forced." Rose said, her look of amusement turning quickly into that of concern. She gently and carefully removed Jasper's armour pieces, running her fingers through the other's hair when she was finished.

Jasper's legs almost gave out from under her. She tried to gain some composure and took a deep breath. "If it'll help us, um, in battle and allow us to become stronger, then… then I am w-willing." She stuttered lamely, hating the fact that her voice had cracked about halfway through her sentence. It made Rose giggle. That giggle was going to be the death of Jasper.

Rose rested a large hand on Jasper's equally large shoulder, taking a rough calloused hand into her own soft, silky one. Jasper was hyperaware of each place they touched, as she herself placed a hand on Rose's waist. Her breath hitched; Rose was so soft and warm. They both started to move, Jasper's dance a bit more hesitant and unsure of herself, while Rose seemed to float about on her feet elegantly.

Rose kept eye contact, smiling genuinely at how endearingly shy Jasper was. The usually Rough and hard-headed gem was instead acting as if Rose was made of a super thin paper, like one small wrong move would shatter her or ruin her in some way. Jasper watched her feet the whole time, afraid of stepping on Rose's feet. She was being so gentle and sweet, it made Rose giggle. Jasper looked up as she heard the noise. She immediately regretted it. Rose's eyes were dark, warm, small stars glistening in them and lighting up the atmosphere. It made Jasper gulp and tentatively lean forward. Here eyes closed on their own accord, though she would've loved to keep looking at the other. Rose returned the gesture, meeting the other halfway in a deep and tender kiss.

Jasper couldn't control her hands as they reached up and cupped Rose's face, one of them running back to tangle in the thick pink locks of hair. Her gem flashed and her whole body went hot, not to the point of discomfort, but such a pleasant warmth, she almost forgot she was fusing with Rose. Fusion with other Jaspers always felt like herself, just larger. The fusion process was never this warm and loving. It never felt like anything, just a flash and suddenly she was a big Jasper. But now, she wasn't. She wasn't Jasper, she wasn't Rose, she was just… what was she? A glance down at her new stomach gem on her large form helped answer that question. Carnelian. She stretched, getting a feel of her larger form. It felt so right and so strange at the same time. She was in control of everything she did and every thought was hers, but she was a being created from two different beings. Her eyes sparkled with the same stars, all four of them glistening with happiness. It was a strange feeling to have four eyes, she had to touch them to make sure they were actually there.

A noise had panic coursing through her, making Rose and Jasper unfuse with a poof as they fell to the ground and both hurried to put their armour back on. Jasper grabbed Rose by the hand and hurried with her to the warp pad where they were teleported back to the palace. Rose scurried to her post and Jasper followed suit. They stood there, panting gently for breath and cheeks heated with exertion. They avoided looking at each other, to quell suspicion.

An agate was patrolling up and down the halls, sparing a glance towards the two gems at their posts. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you tired? You've been standing here doing nothing, you lazy quartz's never move, why are you out of breath?" She snapped, making Rose and Jasper stand straighter and keep their gazes forward. The agate just huffed irritably and stormed off. Jasper watched as agate left and looked carefully towards Rose, who was holding in her laughter. When their eyes met, she started cracking up, making Jasper laugh heartily as well. Once the cheery noise settled, they shared a loving moment of eye contact, Jasper once again admiring those heartwarming eyes. She never wanted Rose to leave. Ever.


End file.
